I Want To Be Her
by NixedFreedom
Summary: What evil girl had taken the Ghost Boy under her control? What evil creature had him at her beck and call? And why, why oh why oh why? Wasn't this 'evil entity' herself? The Latina sobbed. DxS rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fic actually uploaded anywhere. I accept constructive criticism and flames don't usually bother me. To each their own, so please read on and tell me what you think, and when you're done please check out my profile I have a story poll. I may have only been on this site for a few days but my mind is over run with random ideas.**

**----**

She had him. The Latina flashed a smile that had one many a heart. Almost all she passed fell for that smile, _almost _all. Everyone but the Ghost Boy, who was, in fact, the one she wanted.

How cliché.

The Ghost Boy and the Goth freak never fell for her tricks. Soon after the ghost boy appeared the other loser's liking for her faded too. Not that she cared; she wanted the Ghost Boy not the Fenton Freak. And now she had him. At long last, she had him.

He may not have been physically with her, but he was close enough for the ghost detector she bought to home in on him. At first she had been sceptic of it as it always drew her near to the Fenton freak and his loser Goth friend.

But this time she was sure she had him.

She waited for his speeding green marker to gain a few more metres ahead of her stationed, red one, before sneaking out of the house with practiced ease. She had prepared for this night.

His marker did not slow. He was in a rush. Perhaps he was being chased? The Latina wondered. The detector picked up no other ectoplasmic entities, maybe the Red Huntress was chasing him! That both panicked and angered the young girl. The Red Huntress was formidable. What if her darling Ghost Boy was harmed? She grabbed her pink electric scooter and hopped aboard, hurrying after her allusive love.

----

He wasn't being chased. He had slowed and stopped in a very upmarket neighbourhood in front of the classiest, most expensive house in the entire area. Why would he be here? The Latina parked her scooter a little way away and approached quietly on foot. He appeared to be waiting... in front of a window. He sighed and sat on the balcony idly swinging his legs. He _was_ waiting. Waiting for whoever was in the room to finish what they were doing. But why? The young girl huffed. Why? _Why _wasn't it outside _her _window? And who was he waiting for?

For the first time in her life, the Latina was jealous.

For the first time in her life she wanted to be someone else.

Suddenly the windows opened and a deathly pale feminine hand beckoned him in, with a wave of said hand. What evil girl had taken the Ghost Boy under her control? What evil creature had him at her beck and call? And _why, why oh why oh why?_ Wasn't this 'evil entity' herself? The Latina sobbed.

She huffed and decided not to give up that easily. If she found out who this malicious person was, she could save her darling from the wicked witch's clutches... And then he would eternally be in _her _debt.

The Latina liked that idea.

She liked it a lot.

The Ghost Boy flew from the window. Laughing, the Latina could hear the girl cursing him.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO RE-DIE PHANTOM! I HOPE YOU'VE BOOKED A ROOM IN THE GHOST ZONE!" but the voice was chuckling. In fact she was...giggling? Giggles? _Giggles_? Was she honestly hearing _giggles_? This..._fiend_ had just threatened to destroy the love of the poor Latina's life and she was _giggling_? The Ghost boy laughed.

"Sure thing, I'm scheduled to move in about three years from now. I can still dodge your death rays for a while.

"YOU BETTER HOPE YOU CAN!"

The Ghost boy laughed. He sat on the balcony, and whispered so low The Latina girl had so strain to catch it.

"Night, night...tomorrow..." she managed to grasp. Tomorrow? He was coming back here tomorrow? The Latina glanced at her watch. She had to be getting home, soon. Her dad always checked on her at quarter to one, it was half past twelve now. Which also presented the question why were these two up so late?

She shook the question from her head they were up so they could meet. And tomorrow she'd find out just who this other girl was. Was she a threat to the Ghost Boy's and the Latina's own relationship? Or was the Ghost Boy simply under her control against his will? How long had they been seeing each other and how, how she was going to get him back, If she had to steal, bribe, threaten or blackmail she would get the Ghost Boy back Paulina would get her darling back...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my five reviewers: Esme Kali Phantom, kpfan72491, firemuse, Hunter 097 and Phantom5656. You guys rock!**

----

The next day, a Sunday Paulina pulled her notebook out from under her makeup bag. "Ok, First thing's first," she told herself. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS EVIL BITCH THAT STOLE MY GHOST BOY?!" Recomposing herself, Paulina jotted down all possible answers.

1. A ghost bitch

2. A thieving bitch

3. A vile, freaky witchy bitch

The Latina tapped the side of her mouth in thought. Stupid as she may be, she knew if it was a ghost, all possible hope of getting her Ghost Boy back was almost completely out of reach. Taking him away from her would most probably tear him up inside. She may even be the reason he was still wondering this plane of existence. But if she was some weird, sad witch - like the Goth Freak - or some pathetic girl pining for affection it would make no difference. Inviso-Bill would simply have to get over it. And dating such a gorgeous Latin beauty such as her how could he not?

Crossing out number one, the Latina focused on the last two each of which the first step would be the same. She wrote in bold, red ink, underlining it several times:

_**FIND OUT WHO LIVES AT THAT HOUSE.**_

----

They were rich, she knew that, _really _rich in fact. Paulina stood in front of the house were the girl in question, supposedly lived. Whoever the young girl was probably went to the all girls private school that was lurking somewhere nearby. Paulina wished she went to her school. Then at least she could 'befriend' the rich girl. Never know when it would come in handy. That and she'd be one step closer to the Ghost Boy. Paulina needed a way of finding out who lived there without actually asking herself... Casting an eye around she saw a small nerdy boy a little younger then herself wearing a posh school uniform, which he obviously showed great pride in. 'Perfect!' Paulina began twiddeling her hair and working the magic of a seductress.

"Um, excuse me?" She called layering her accent on extremely thick. The boy faced her witha snooty expression which soon melted into a look of love sick awe. "I am new to these parts." She said sweetly "I am to find my aunt but I am not sure were she lives." She said very slowly. "I think that is her house, do you know who lives there?" The boy shook his head, drooling, his jaw swinging.

"No, but for you I'll ask..." Paulina smirked inwardly. Just what she had planned. The boy did not even question why she did not ask her self! 'Ah, The joys of beauty.'

**Ok, the second instalment is done! I know it's very short I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed it! All those who reviewed please keep reviewing! I will not update until I get at least five reviews or instead PMs from people who have already reviewed telling me to just get the hell on with it all ready, K?**


End file.
